Doujinshi and Date
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Bagaimana jika Kuroo, guru Biologi SMA Nekoma, tertangkap basah sedang membaca doujinshi oleh pacarnya sendiri? / fic gaje for #KucingGarongDay


"Sampai di sini dulu pelajaran hari ini. Jangan lupa PR untuk hari Kamis," pria bersurai hitam jabrik itu memperbaiki letak kacamata di batang hidungnya. Ditutup dengan bungkukan hormat dari para muridnya, pria itu melangkah keluar kelas.

Ini Kuroo Tetsurou, guru muda SMA Nekoma yang kabar-kabarnya lulus kuliah S1 hanya tiga tahun. Berbekal pengalaman sebagai mantan murid sekolah yang menjadi tempat mengajarnya serta informasi ilmiah yang diserap otak cemerlangnya, ia mengambil Biologi sebagai mata pelajarannya. Kenapa ia memilih guru alih-alih atlit atau model majalah dewasa? Alasannya masih menjadi misteri.

Ruang guru sedang sepi. _Lumayan_ , Kuroo membatin. Ia duduk di kursinya, lalu menarik keluar rak kecil di mejanya, lantas mengambil sesuatu seukuran telapak tangannya dan membuka-bukanya di depan kedua netra gelapnya.

Ternyata itu sebuah buku.

Lebih spesifik lagi, buku komik.

Lebih spesifik lagi, doujinshi yaoi R18.

.

.

 **Doujinshi and Date**

Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

Kapan tepatnya Kuroo mulai menikmati gambar-gambar aduhai antara sesama makhluk berkromosom XY juga tidak diketahui, yang jelas hobi rahasia (saking rahasianya, kedua orangtuanya―semoga saja―tidak tahu) itu sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Kehabisan uang tabungan sebulan karena khilaf memborong doujin pun Kuroo pernah. Bahkan Kuroo rela makan nasi kecap selama setengah tahun karena uangnya ditabung demi doujin voli keluaran mutakhir. Beruntung Kuroo sudah punya pekerjaan tetap sekarang, dan uang pun senantiasa mengalir ke rekeningnya. Berharap saja dalam gajinya tidak ada uang haram, atau Kuroo terancam tidak bisa menikmati koleksi komik berdosanya lagi akibat masuk bui.

Kuroo tidak begitu pilih kasih kalau soal doujinshi. Asalkan itu voli dan yaoi, pasti ia beli. Ber- _setting_ canon atau _Alternate Universe_ , terserah. Mau humor, _hurt comfort_ , atau _angst_ sekalipun, ia tak peduli. Dari rate aman hingga yang menerobos batas aman pun diborongnya. Yang paling banyak dikoleksi, sih, paling kisah cinta kapten dan wakil kapten Karasuno atau kapten dan _ace_ Aoba Johsai. Atau mungkin karena yang dua itulah yang paling gencar beredar di pasaran? Soal membagi waktu, ia tidak pernah menemui masalah. Antara mengajar dengan hobi, keduanya seimbang.

Seimbang, setidaknya sampai ia mulai nekad membawa salah satu doujin kesayangannya ke ruang guru.

Semakin ia beranjak dewasa, hasrat untuk terus mengonsumsi karya-karya doujinshika favoritnya terus berkembang, dan membentuk nyali untuk membawa satu dari sekian banyak koleksinya ke tempat kerjanya. Butuh niat kuat dan kelihaian bak penyelundup imigran dari Amerika Selatan, karena komik mesum (apalagi yang sesama jenis) termasuk satu dari sekian banyak barang haram di SMA Nekoma, baik di kalangan pelajar maupun pengajar. Terkadang Kuroo merasa seperti telah berbuat tindak kriminal, tapi rasanya siapapun akan semakin egois dan serakah saat menyangkut hobi masing-masing.

Efek samping menekuni hobi: kesadaran akan sekitar menurun drastis.

"Kuroo..." sebuah suara memanggil, namun hanya terdengar bak kepak sayap lalat yang lewat. "Oi, Kuroo!" kali ini seperti dengungan nyamuk; lebih keras sedikit, namun tetap tak dipedulikan. Geram sekaligus gemas, yang memanggil menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mendekatkan moncongnya ke lubang pendengaran yang dipanggil.

"KUROO TETSUROU HARAP MEMENUHI PANGGILAN DARI BOKUTO KOUTARO SEKARANG JUGA!"

"GYAAAAAA!" Kuroo terjungkal ke belakang―dalam arti harfiah, karena sekon berikutnya belakang kepalanya mencium lantai dan kakinya mengangkang dengan nistanya di udara―dia jatuh bersama kursinya, Bung. " _Apa kau sudah gila_ ―eh?" seluruh kata-kata murkanya mandek saat matanya bertubrukan dengan figur yang menjulang di atasnya.

Tunggu―kenapa _dia_ ada di sini?

"Kaget, ya?" makhluk laknat yang barusan nyaris membuat Kuroo kehilangan fungsi pendengarannya malah cengar-cengir (seakan) tanpa dosa. "Makanya, jangan terlalu serius kalau membaca."

Kenapa di SMA Nekoma ada Bokuto Koutaro?

"Karena hari ini ulang tahunmu, kupikir kita bisa keluar bareng."

Oh, mengajak kencan, toh.

Dan bodohnya, Kuroo malah alpa kalau ini adalah hari jadinya.

Bokuto memang sudah lama pacaran dengan Kuroo, meski sempat LDR karena si burung hantu harus menyelesaikan kuliah di London. Dan ialah yang ingat hari jadi Kuroo sementara yang bersangkutan malah melupakannya. Dedikasinya pada si kucing hitam hingga rela menyelundupkan diri ke bekas sekolah kekasihnya dan tanpa basa-basi mengajaknya kencan memang patut diacungi jempol―sayangnya saat ini yang lebih penting dari menyumbangkan _thumbs-up_ adalah, bagaimana Kuroo bisa berdiri dari posisi terjungkalnya yang tidak elit.

"Jangan tersenyum saja, bodoh! Bantu aku berdiri!" masih tidak sudi memaafkan Bokuto, Kuroo menyentak galak. Mungkin ajakan tadi tidak membuat emosinya mendingin.

Tidak ingin amarah Kuroo berlanjut, Bokuto mengulurkan tangannya. Dan saat itulah keadaan bertambah absurd―begitu Kuroo meraih tangan sang burung hantu, ia melepas bacaannya ke lantai. Dan setelah ia seratus persen berpijak disangga kedua kakinya (setelah bersusah payah selama tiga puluh sekon), mata tajam Bokuto menangkap benda persegi panjang seukuran _diary_ -nya sendiri. Benda persegi berkover gambar dua pemuda, yang satu bersurai hitam cepak dan satu lagi bersurai perak dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kiri, keduanya tanpa busana dengan tubuh saling bertaut mesra.

Dan Kuroo menyadari arah tatapan sang pacar.

Hening beberapa momen, sebelum Kuroo buka mulut.

"Nanti kujelaskan padamu."

.

.

"SERIUS KAU SUKA DOU― _aduh!_ "

Kuroo menyesal tidak membawa _harisen_ ―sekarang hanya tangannya yang bisa bertindak saat mulut sial nyaris membocorkan rahasia terbesarnya di kafe dekat Nekoma. "Bertindak" di sini maksudnya adalah "Menggeplak bagian tengah kepala bertanduk si burung hantu dengan tangan kanan".

"Bodoh! Jangan keras-keras!" sentak Kuroo. Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, dan kafe ini termasuk favorit pelajar Nekoma karena harganya lumayan terjangkau. Bagaimana kalau salah satu muridnya mendengar kicauan Bokuto tadi?

"Tidak usah pukul-pukul, dong," Bokuto merengut sembari membetulkan tatanan rambutnya. "Tapi aku kaget juga, kupikir kau tipe penggemar ensiklopedia."

"Setiap orang punya bacaan rahasia," kilah Kuroo.

"Yah, kurasa sama seperti Akaashi," Bokuto menyeruput _milkshake_ coklatnya. "Aku pernah memergokinya membawa majalah dewasa."

Kuroo tersedak ludahnya sendiri―masih lebih baik daripada tersedak _panini_ pesanannya. "Saat kalian masih SMA?"

"Yup," Bokuto mengangguk. "Dia dewasa terlalu cepat."

 _Dan kau terlambat menjadi dewasa, Bokuto_ , tambah Kuroo dalam hati.

"Ne, Kuroo," Bokuto bersuara lagi. "Sejak kapan kau suka membaca yang seperti itu?"

Kuroo mengangkat bahu―bukan karena tidak tahu, tapi karena tidak ingin mengatakannya. "Sudah lama, sampai sepertinya aku butuh lemari buku baru."

"Sejak aku kuliah di London?" Bokuto butuh jawaban yang lebih spesifik.

"Sepertinya sebelum itu," Kuroo mengaduk kopinya. Aneh, memang; ini hari ulang tahun Kuroo, dan mereka tengah berkencan. Tapi pembicaraan sejauh ini hanya menyangkut hobi rahasia Kuroo.

"Kau suka doujinshika yang mana?"

"Random. Asal itu bersangkutan dengan voli."

"Apa kau juga berniat menjadi doujinshika?"

"Aku tidak bisa menggambar," Kuroo mengaku. "Terakhir kali aku mencoba menggambar sketsa seperti di manga, gambarku berakhir seperti ilustrasi buku pelajaran atau poster ilmiah."

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA―auw!" sekali lagi Bokuto harus menerima "hadiah manis" dari pacarnya yang bertambah tua itu. "Makanya kupikir kau itu tipe pelahap ilmu pengetahuan ilmiah. Jangan bilang saat kau mencoba menulis fanfiksi, malah seperti rangkuman ensiklopedia biologi." Bonus satu gebukan lagi dari si kucing hitam.

"Karena itu aku memilih untuk menjadi penikmat," Kuroo mencabik sisi panjang _panini_ pesanannya dan mengunyahnya dengan wajah dongkol.

"Tapi kalau seperti itu, sebenarnya melegakan juga," kata Bokuto sembari merapikan rambutnya. "Kemarin aku mencari ensiklopedi rekomendasimu, tapi ternyata harganya mahal sekali dan tabunganku habis karena konsumsi pribadi," ia merogoh tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang kecil berbungkus kertas kado motif kucing hitam. "Keputusanku untuk membelikanmu ini ternyata tepat, padahal awalnya kupikir kau bakal tidak menyukainya," ujarnya sembari meletakkan benda misterius itu di meja kafe.

Kuroo menatapnya sembari menebak-nebak, lalu ia mengambil dan merobek bungkusnya.

Di balik robekan kertas kado, terpampanglah sesuatu yang familiar―dua pemuda, yang satu bersurai hitam jabrik dan satu lagi putih-kelabu, saling memunggungi dengan benang merah terikat di kelingking mereka. Dan di bawah kanji judul berwarna pink nan romantis, Kuroo menangkap tulisan mini yang menjelaskan semuanya.

 _Bokuto x Kuroo_.

Samar-samar, telinga Kuroo menangkap suara Bokuto. " _Happy birthday_ , Tetsurou."

 **The End**

MET ULTAH MAS ITEM! *dicakar Kuroo*

Hahaha... mau bikin fic pakai prompt "Doujin", jatuhnya malah gaje total gini. Aslinya aku mau bikin Bokuto jadi doujinshika favorit Kuroo, tapi kemudian ide mandek di tengah-tengah, jadinya dirombak total. Untuk semua cover doujinshi yang ada di sini, itu murni karangan saya sendiri, jadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan doujin-doujin BL di luar sana. Tapi kalau kebetulan ada yang sama persis, ya mohon maaf *plak*

Akhir kata, selamat membaca dan mereview~


End file.
